Clients of television providers typically receive their television and related services using a television receiver. Such a television receiver contains software that may need updating on occasion. The television provider may wish to target specific software updates to certain clients and provide the software image in a secure manner. Currently, there is no reliable way to provide targeted and/or secure software updates to television receivers via a television service provider distribution network because the smart card, which controls security on such a television receiver, does not have sufficient memory to hold an entire software image and process the software image to check the integrity or intended recipient of the software image. The following disclosure addresses a solution for providing such capability.